Beatriz
by Maddie Red Fox
Summary: Songfic Oneshot VERY FLUFFY Sirius x Bellatrix Sirius resolve transformar a vida de Bellatrix em algo mais belo, pelo menos por algum tempo. R&R PLEASE! FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!


_**Olha**_

_**Será que ela é moça**_

_**Será que ela é triste**_

_**Será que é o contrário**_

_**Será que é pintura**_

_**O rosto da atriz**_

Impossível. Era a melhor definição. Impossível. Aqueles olhos grandes, negros, que exalavam mistério. Envolventes, penetrantes, carregados de um fogo invisível que ardia ao menor relance que ela desse a alguém. No entanto, ela era a personificação da antítese. Naquele mesmo olhar, cheio daquele fogo apaixonado, havia uma montanha de gelo. Cortantes. Assassinos. Frios. E no entanto... Nada tão _bello_.

Seu passatempo nos momentos de tédio, quando ainda vivia na casa, era observá-la e contar quanto tempo era capaz de ficar assim, até que ela o notasse. Quando acontecia, ele zerava seu contador mental e olhava para o livro que fingia ler. Ela não poderia descobrir, não que houvesse algum problema, mas tiraria toda a graça de seu joguinho. Ele ria sozinho quando ela olhava. E tinha certeza do desprezo que atualmente ela nutria pela figura dele. Mas isso apenas aumentava a graça da situação. E o gosto pela conquista. Ele a teria. Mesmo que o preço fosse o ódio eterno vindo dela.

_**Se ela dança no sétimo céu**_

_**Se ela acredita que é outro país**_

_**E se ela só decora o seu papel**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida**_

Em seu quarto, ela sentou-se próximo à janela e mirava o luar. Era a lua crescente. Sua fase da lua preferida. Não iluminava o suficiente, porém não era a escuridão completa. Era o equilíbrio perfeito de luz e sombras. Pegou uma escova e pôs-se a arrumar os volumosos e lisos cabelos. Olhava-se no espelho sorrindo tristemente. Não, não havia nada de errado com sua vida. Somente era... Previsível demais. E isso a entediava. Vivia o que sua família queria dela. E não era algo ruim, pelo contrário, talvez fosse exatamente o que ela pretendesse. Mas não era a própria escolha. Só queria, ao menos uma vez, ser capaz de fazer as próprias escolhas. Mesmo que fosse para escolher aquilo que escolheriam para ela.

Um barulho a acordou de seus devaneios. Uma coruja. Parada no batente da janela, aguardando pelo momento em que seria vista. Ela se levantou e, aproximou-se, curiosa. Ninguém lhe mandava corujas. Bom, havia Avery, mas era um completo idiota e não tinha corujas como aquela. Negra, pomposa, parecia vir de uma casa nobre. Ela soltou um pio e pegou a carta presa à sua pata com o bico, estendendo-a para a jovem que pegou. Não reconhecia a coruja nem o selo. Junto à carta, uma rosa. Nem amarela, nem rosa, nem branca, nem vermelha. Negra. Como a noite que admirava há segundos. A letra que, do lado de fora, escreveu o destinatário, era linda e trabalhada. Não era de ninguém que conhecesse.

_**Olha**_

_**Será que é de louça**_

_**Será que é de éter**_

_**Será que é loucura**_

_**Será que é cenário**_

_**A casa da atriz**_

"_Princesa dos olhos de fogo e gelo, não sabe o quanto custa a este mísero plebeu vencer as próprias convicções e princípios para que, humildemente, creia que é digno de vos escrever estas despropositadas linhas. Sei que uma criatura de tal beleza provavelmente deve ser assediada por muitos, receber cartas tão belas quanto esta, mas nenhuma carregará o sentimento que esta carrega._

_Amo-te. Venero-te. A vejo passar, meu coração se aperta e estremeço. Sinto vontade de tomá-la em meus braços e tê-la ao meu lado pela eternidade. Porém não me notas. Mal me enxergas. E em que posso culpá-la? És uma rainha, passando por seus súditos. Tens a majestade e me cabe apenas admirá-la. Desejá-la. Sem jamais tê-la. Talvez isso algum dia faria perder o encanto, mas se eu ao menos pudesse... Uma noite..._

_Sou teu súdito._

_Tu és minha razão e minha loucura. E não posso nem desejo mudar isso._

_Daquele que te deseja..._

_P."_

_**Se ela mora num arranha-céu**_

_**E se as paredes são feitas de giz**_

_**E se ela chora num quarto de hotel**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida**_

Não soube quanto tempo ficou a encarar aquele pergaminho. Segundos, minutos, horas... Depois de muito tempo que percebeu que havia algo molhado em seu rosto e eram lágrimas. Impossível... Ela jamais se deixaria emocionar por cartas vulgares como aquela! Não ela, era uma Black! Bellatrix Black, a personificação daquilo que a Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black tanto admirava e pregava entre os seus. Emoções tolas eram dispensáveis. Mas...

Definitivamente, aquela carta veio como se para atender ao seu tédio e seu desagrado pela forma previsível como sua vida seguia. Sorriu, dobrando a carta e guardando-a em seu porta jóias. Foi quando ouviu o ruflar de asas da coruja novamente. Apenas agora ela havia se retirado. Voltou para perto da janela e viu jogada ao chão a rosa negra com a qual havia sido presenteada. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou um pequeno vaso, onde colocou seu precioso presente.

_**Sim, me leva para sempre, Beatriz**_

_**Me ensina a não andar com os pés no chão**_

_**Para sempre é sempre por um triz**_

_**Ah, diz quantos desastres tem na minha mão**_

_**Diz se é perigoso a gente ser feliz**_

Todos na casa haviam percebido a mudança no humor de Bellatrix Black. Cantarolando ao fazer suas tarefas ou a ler um livro, sorrindo com imensa facilidade... Não condizia com ela, porém ninguém reclamava. Ela estava mais amável, mas somente com os seus. Suas irmãs, Narcissa e Andrômeda, passavam horas trancadas em seu quarto, onde ela lhes mostrava as cartas de seu "Plebeu", como elas haviam o apelidado. Ele jamais assinava uma carta, deixando apenas a inicial "P" como referência.

"_Sabe, Cissy, acho que Bella finalmente irá desencalhar!"_ - brincou Andrômeda, arrancando gargalhadas da irmã loira e recebendo como resposta da morena um belo murro no ombro.

"_Eu não sou encalhada, Andy!"_ - ela sibilou perigosamente, o que simplesmente arrancou ainda mais gargalhadas das outras.

Sua cômoda estava abarrotada de rosas vermelhas, entre as quais aquela única rosa negra se destacava. Ela esperava que cedo ou tarde elas definhariam, mas parecia haver algum feitiço que as fazia permanecer vistosas. E isso a agradava imensamente.

_**Olha**_

_**Será que é uma estrela**_

_**Será que é mentira**_

_**Será que é comédia**_

_**Será que é divina**_

_**A vida da atriz**_

As irmãs andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts sempre juntas. Menos Andrômeda, óbvio, pois estava em casa diferente. Bellatrix, enfadada, ouvia Narcissa falar sobre Lucius Malfoy como quem fala de um deus. E ria-se por dentro quando ele se aproximava delas e sua irmã o tratava como um trasgo. _"Afinal, o segredo é deixá-los pensar que não estamos interessadas"_, ela sempre dizia.

E, enquanto isso, observava seus colegas de Slytherin. Qual deles seria seu "Plebeu"? Qual deles seria aquele que iluminou suas férias de verão com tantas cartas, carregadas de amor e poesia, fazendo com que passasse a admirar mais a lua cheia que a crescente? Tinha certeza, não era Avery, ele não tinha intelecto para tanto. Lestrange, talvez... Ou mesmo Malfoy. Nott... Rosier... Ou não, talvez seu "Plebeu" fosse de outra casa. Um Ravenclaw, talvez? Ou um Hufflepuff? Ou, Salazar a guardasse, um asqueroso Gryffindor? Bem... E se fosse? Não pretendia casar-se com seu poeta, mas conhecê-lo, recompensá-lo por fazê-la feliz... Ao menos pela noite que ele tanto desejava.

_**Se ela um dia despencar do céu**_

_**E se os pagantes exigirem bis**_

_**E se um arcanjo passar o chapéu**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida**_

"_Encontre-me na Sala Precisa, à meia-noite. Tens junto à coruja uma capa da invisibilidade que consegui emprestada por hoje, para que Filch não a encontre. Leve nossa rosa."_

Era incrivelmente pequena, porém a carta que fez seu coração mais saltar. Finalmente conheceria seu "Plebeu". Arrumou-se como jamais havia o feito. Pensou em prender os cabelos, mas em tantas cartas ele os elogiava soltos que os manteve assim. Quando eram quinze para meia-noite, vestida com a capa da invisibilidade que seu amado poeta a havia fornecido, e tendo em mãos a rosa negra, primeiro presente que ele havia lhe dado, deixou as masmorras onde ficava o dormitório Slytherin e seguiu rumo ao sétimo andar.

Dando a segunda volta no corredor, lhe ocorreu uma dúvida. _"Em que pensar para que a sala apareça? Por Salazar, eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes..."_. Porém provou-se desnecessário. A porta estava entreaberta.

Com o coração aos pulos, ela empurrou vagarosamente e entrou. Não havia nada. Ninguém. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não o faria jamais. Ele... Haveria esquecido?

Adentrou ainda mais, quando escutou que a porta se fechava. Viu que, logo abaixo da janela, iluminada pela lua crescente, haviam almofadas e um castiçal, com duas velas. Duas taças de vinho. Então sentiu a proximidade dele em suas costas, um hálito quente em sua nuca.

Uma mão forte tomou a sua, justamente a que segurava a rosa negra. E naquela mão, uma rosa branca. Ele beijou-lhe a nuca e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Minha Beatriz..."_ - e ela reconheceu. Aquela voz era única. A forma de dizer "Minha..." e por fim, a única pessoa que a chamara de Beatriz em toda sua existência.

"_Sirius..."_ - ela pretendia protestar, mas ele a interrompeu prontamente.

"_Não... Não proteste, não me impeça... Como eu disse, só quero esta noite. Não preciso de mais nada... Só desta noite..."_ - ele implorava, dando-lhe beijos pela nuca e descendo-lhe as alças do vestido.

"_Mas... Por que P?"_ - ela precisava perguntar. Simplesmente precisava. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença, mas a curiosidade remoía.

"_Padfoot"_ - ele disse, unicamente, virando-a de frente para si e tomando-a em um beijo profundo, cheio de um desejo contido.

Ela, afinal de contas, sempre fora sua Beatriz...


End file.
